1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device that reads and reproduces data from an optical disk, such as a DVD or a CD, loaded into a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, optical disk devices that read video and audio data from optical disks, such as DVDs and CDs, are in widespread use. Provided for a conventional, common optical disk device, is an intermittent reproducing function that intermittently reproduces, at specific time intervals, each predetermined amount of data recorded on an optical disk that is loaded into the main body. As is described in JP-A-6-309798, JP-A-2000-229864 and JP-A-2000-285589, the intermittent reproduction types are fast forward reproducing devices that reproduce, in the forward direction (time axial direction), data that are read from an optical disk and employ fast reverse reproduction to reproduce data in the reverse direction. A user employs the intermittent reproducing function to search a currently playing optical disk for a position whereat a desired picture or sound is recorded. Specifically, the user performs the intermittent reproduction and confirms pictures and sounds that are played, halts the intermittent reproduction when a desired picture or sound is played, and changes the operating mode to the normal reproduction mode. By using the intermittent reproducing function, the user can easily play the optical disk beginning at the position whereat desired data (video or audio data) are recorded.
However, during the intermittent reproducing process, the position whereat a picture or sound desired by a user is recorded will be skipped and the picture or the sound will not be played. Then, since the user can not confirm the position whereat the desired picture or sound is recorded, he or she must repeat the intermittent reproducing process to search for this position. Even during the second intermittent reproducing process, data substantially at the same position may be reproduced, and data substantially at the same position may be skipped, so that the desired picture or sound is still not played. In this case, the user must repeat the intermittent reproduction a number of times until he or she confirms the position whereat the desired picture or sound is recorded. In other words, since the problem arising because the intermittent reproduction is repetitively required is not taken into account for the conventional optical disk device, a wasteful repetitive intermittent reproducing process is be required to be performed by a user, and the usability is not superior.